Querida Prima
by Nasaki
Summary: Hiei descubrirá que tiene una prima que aún no conoce y que se unirá al Urameshi Team,pero su prima oculta un amor q no podrá ser nunca.4capi
1. Default Chapter

N/A: espero que les guste la idea, pensé esto, porque me resultó raro que Hiei no tuviera más familia que su hermana, así que le creé una prima.

Disclaimer: Bueno, creo que ya lo saben, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes tampoco. Sólo Kagura es un personaje inédito, por lo tanto es mío.

Bueno, y aquí va:

Querida Prima: Capítulo 1: _Un increíble descubrimiento_

Hiei gruñó con furia.

Esta vez su enemigo parecía invencible.

-¿Realmente creen que podrán derrotarme?-

Yusuke sonrió, el detective confiaba en si mismo, se miraba tres veces por día al espejo, parecía disfrutar de su extraño peinado, y si había alguna ocasión en la que pudiera resaltar su capacidad en el combate, esta era una de esas.

-Bueno, yo creo que si...-

Dijo sonriendo ligeramente como un niño cuando está a punto de realizar una travesura, miró de reojo a su mejor amigo, Kazuma Kuwabara.

Hiei lo detestaba, esa mirada perdida, nunca parecía pensar nada. Kuwabara era como un anzuelo para sus burlas y en cierto sentido y aunque no lo admita, le agradaba en cierta manera, y en cuanto a que era el pretendiente de su hermana, no podía esperarse otra cosa. Si hubiera sido Yusuke entonces es a Yusuke a quien odiaría.

-¿Tú que crees Kurama?-

Luego estaba Kurama, ese zorro, era la única persona en la que confiaba realmente, aunque tenía esa desagradable impresión de que todavía quedaba algo de youko en él. Detestaba cuando Kurama tenía razón en una discusión, pero se alegraba de que la tuviera, en cierto sentido, era muy bueno que su inteligencia y astucia no le fallaran, ya que era un miembro importante en el Urameshi Team.

Hiei siempre le había extrañado de que por sobre todas las cosas, Yusuke se enorgullecía más por el Urameshi Team que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Creo que deberíamos separarnos y atacarlo desde diferentes ángulos, eso nos daría una posibilidad de encontrar su punto débil.-

Kuwabara puso una expresión confundida.

-Ehh...la verdad no he comprendido.-

-¬¬U, no importa Kuwabara, vamos.- y sin más pérdida Yusuke y Kuwabara atacaron al youkai por la retaguardia, mientras que Hiei y Kurama y atacaban de ambos costados y de frente, y por mucho que intentaban el enemigo siempre conseguía esquivar todos los golpes.

-¿Eso es todo?-

Yusuke apretó los puños, ¿cómo era qué siempre conseguía escapar?.

-¡Rápido!- advirtió Kurama- ¡Se está escapando!.-

Hiei sonrió, a cada batalla sus poderes mejoraban notablemente, cada vez era más fuerte, lo menos que quería, era ser vencido en ese momento.

Se precipitó hacia el bosque más rápido que los demás, notó que su velocidad también había mejorado mucho, y según pensó, lo suficiente para derrotar al youkai.

Pronto se encontró en un claro, no había nadie, pero aún podía sentir el ki del enemigo.

Se escondía, era demasiado cobarde, no valía nada, no merecía malgastar su tiempo con él.

-¡No eres nada más que un maldito cobarde! ¡muéstrate! ¿o acaso tienes miedo de perder?-

Se escuchó una risa maligna que hizo que Hiei se estremeciera, ya no estaba tan seguro de que el youkai tuviera la intención de escapar de sus ataques.

Kurama y los demás aún tenían mucho camino que recorrer para llegar al claro hasta donde Hiei había seguido al demonio.

Yusuke refunfuñó.

-¿Es qué nunca puede esperarnos?-

-Es verdad, el enano ese se cree mejor que yo....-

Kuwabara dijo con aire de superioridad, era obvio que él podía con muchos más que ese tonto youkai.

¿O quizás no?

-Y no será porque lo es...-

Yusuke y Kurama apenas podían aguantar la risa.

-Claro que no, porque Hiei también cree que es mejor que tú...-

-¡¡¿A sí?!! ¡¡¿Y quién te lo dijo?!! ¡¡¿Hiei en persona?!!-

-Gr...ya verás Urameshi..-

Kurama sonrió al escucharlos, le hacía mucha gracia verlos discutir de esa manera, aún parecían dos niños jugando un juego que ninguno de los dos parecía haber ganado aún.

Se detuvieron en el claro donde Hiei ya estaba peleando no con uno, si no con 10 youkais idénticos al anterior.

-¡No se queden ahí parados!-

Vaya que comentario más acertado.

Yusuke y Kuwabara sonrieron con entusiasmo, se sentían capaces de todo, y junto con Kurama comenzaron a atacarlos a diestra y siniestra.(N/A: expresión que no uso mucho pero no se me ocurrió nada más nnU)

-Esperen, creo que para hacerles más fácil y justo el encuentro deberíamos ser cuatro, ¿no es así?-

Kurama centró la mirada en el youkai del medio, parecía ser el verdadero y no uno de sus tantos yo, creados por él.

-De acuerdo.-

-Hn.-

Hiei gruñó con molestia, aquel youkai no sólo parecía estar jugando con ellos, si no que se burlaba.

Hiei atacó con su katana al de la izquierda, Kurama con su rose-wip al de la derecha y Yusuke y Kuwabara a los dos restantes del medio.

Yusuke luchaba con quien parecía ser el lider, según las instrucciones de Kurama, debía tener mucho cuidado, esta era una misión muy peligrosa y Koenma no quería que le devolvieran en partes, literalmente.

Hiei no podía ver a los demás luchando, sólo él y el clon del youkai que tenía enfrente.

Su mirada estaba vacía y Hiei se daba perfecta cuenta de que no eran parte del youkai contra quien realmente peleaban ellos, eran simplemente títeres bajo su poder que servían para entretenerlos mientras el verdadero enemigo se enfrentaba con Urameshi, que había sido tan tonto como para confiarse y dejar que el enemigo tomase la ventaja.

Kurama también se había dado cuenta, y por alguna razón, a aquellos malditos títeres manejados por el youkai al que tenían que derrotar no les afectaban ningún golpe, nada.

De repente notaron que el youkai volvió a ser uno, pero, ¿dónde estaba Yusuke?.

-¡¿Dónde está Urameshi?!- preguntó Kuwabara con aquella expresión desconcertada en el rostro, obviamente no parecía entender nada de nada.

-Oh, no se preocupen por su amigo, pronto estará junto a ustedes, ¿Quién será el próximo a quién debo vencer?-

-Yo ...- Kuwabara se adelantó con nerviosidad. Temía que el youkai le venciese, pero debía saber que es lo que le ocurría a Urameshi así que el youkai asintió y volvió a dividirse, pero esta vez en tres.

Tres youkais idénticos, que aunque no constituían una amenaza, ya que no parecían tener intenciones de atacarlos, los desviaban de su objetivo, que en realidad era, acabar con el enemigo.

Eran una arma para distraerlos, nada más, Hiei sabía que Kuwabara no duraría, así que intentó desembarazarse de su oponente, pero no podía.

En cualquier lugar a donde intentaba escapar para zafarse de tener que luchar contra aquellas marionetas, se las encontraba impidiéndole el paso.

Kurama se encontró con iguales dificultades y al desistir de la posibilidad de tratar de ayudar a Kuwabara, trató de partir a su oponente con su rose-wip, pero le resultó inútil, ya que siempre volvía a unirse en su forma original.

Así que intentó partirlo de nuevo y aprovechar los pocos instantes que le tomaban regenerarse para escapar, pero esta vez, el clon de su enemigo esquivó el ataque.

Luego de aquello se encontraron en que sólo estaba el youkai contra quien deberían estar luchando todo el tiempo.

Y con que Kuwabara había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Hiei frunció el ceño, esta era una de esas misiones en donde uno se sentía terriblemente impotente.

Volvió a apretar los puños alrededor de su katana con verdadera furia.

-¿Y bien?¿Quién será el próximo en ser derrotado?-

Hiei se adelantó unos pasos.

Pero Kurama lo detuvo, por la expresión de su rostro, Hiei supo que Kurama temía lo peor.

¿El fin del Urameshi team?

El youkai les dirigió una sonrisa siniestra.

-De acuerdo, serás el próximo en ser derrotado.-

¿Cómo era que las marionetas no podían ser destruidas?

¿Cómo era que uno por uno los miembros del equipo desaparecían sin dejar rastro?

Hiei hacía intentos desesperados por zafarse de el clon del youkai enemigo.

No podía, estuvo a punto de utilizar su Kokuryuja (N/A: se supone que se escribe así??), pero luego pensó que debía guardarlo para cuando llegara el momento de luchar contra el enemigo, porque sabía que ese momento llegaría.

Y llegó.

El títere manejado por el malvado youkai se había desvanecido, y Kurama había desaparecido.

-¿Así qué tú eres el último que queda? Presiento que me darás una buena batalla.-

Hiei sonrió, no se sentía muy seguro de lo que pudiera vencerlo, pero debía tratar.

Al igual que sus malditos títeres, el youkai podía esquivar perfectamente todos sus golpes, y no había tratado de hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por atacarlo.

Hiei temía que el youkai estuviese tramando algo.

Así que en un intento desesperado utilizó su Kokuryuja, eso de seguro lo aniquilaría.

Pero no lo hizo, el youkai seguí intacto, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y Hiei estaba agotado.

No podría vencer, no esta vez.

-¿Quieres saber porqué todos tus amigos no están?-

Sacó una piedra de color violeta, que brillaba con una extraña luz, que parecía provenir de la piedra y no de algún reflejo del Sol o nada parecido.

-Aquí es donde están sus amigos, y también todos sus poderes, ahora me pertenecen, y tú muy pronto estarás con ellos haciéndoles compañía.-

Hiei no podía incorporarse, estaba demasiado exhausto, y el youkai se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba, con la piedra en una de sus manos, que comenzó a brillar más intensamente, y entonces...

El youkai estaba ardiendo en un fuego azul, y tenía una daga clavada en el corazón.

Hiei sabía que el no había sido esta vez.

La piedra de color violeta cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando libres a Kurama, Kuwabara y Yusuke que cayeron inconscientes sobre el pasto.

Hiei se incorporó para ver a su salvador.

No era quien había pensado.

-¿Quién eres?-

La chica vestía ropas iguales a las de Hiei, pero azules, al igual que su cabello, que lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, muy al estilo de Botan, con una cinta blanca alrededor, y otra cinta más en su frente.

-Mi nombre es Kagura, y soy tu prima, Hiei....-

N/A: Bieno, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, luego averiguarán más acerca de Kagura y de cómo logró vencer al youkai que podía multiplicarse.

Bueno, eso era todo.

Cualquier duda o pregunta, dejen Reviews, please.


	2. Los celos descubren a Kagura

N/A: Bien, el segundo capi, espero que lo disfruten,

Querida Prima: Segundo capítulo: _Los celos descubren a Kagura._

Cuando todos hubieron recuperado el conocimiento, Kagura comenzó a explicarles, ante la duda de todos, y en especial de cierto youkai de fuego, que se impacientaba.

-Mi nombre es Kagura, y en primer lugar soy la prima de Hiei-san. Como deben de saber, Hiei es hijo de una koorime, pero Hiei no sólo tenía una madre, si no un padre, el hermano de mi padre en cuestión, que ahora está muerto. El padre de Hiei, al igual que todos los de nuestra familia, puede controlar cierto tipo de fuego, y anhelaba poder conseguir utilizar, algún día, el kokuryuja, pero como les he dicho, él ha muerto.

La cuestión, es que mi padre también tubo una hija, una única hija, a quien había prometido en matrimonio a el hijo que tendría el padre de Hiei. No pueden imaginarse su decepción cuando se enteró de que las koorime habían condenado al pobre niño a la muerte.

Todos sabíamos que iba a morir, pero yo aún estaba segura de que seguía con vida.

Así que al llegar a la edad que ahora poseo, abandoné a mi clan, aún sabiendo que yo era la única heredera de las riquezas y tesoros que mi familia guarda desde tiempos antiguos.

Busqué por todo el Makai, pero nunca pude encontrarlo, tuve que vivir meses escondida en las sombras, matando y robando para poder sobrevivir, pero decidí que para finalmente encontrar a Hiei, debería implantarme un jagan.

Y el día en que lo decidí, la suerte me sonrió al descubrir que Hiei vivía en el ningenkai y que trabajaba para el Reikai, así que decidí pedirle al príncipe Koenma, hijo de Enma, que me uniera a su equipo de detectives espirituales, ellos aceptaron de inmediato, así que aquí estoy.-

Kagura concluyó, sintiéndose verdaderamente aliviada de haber concluido su relato.

Kuwabara se inclinó para verla mejor, ¡era muy linda!.

Kagura retrocedió con impresión, ya que hace unos segundos que Kuwabara tenía esa expresión embobada en el rostro.

Yusuke se dio cuenta y le dio un fuerte codazo.

-¡Auch! ¡¡¿Pero qué haces Urameshi?!! ¡¡¿Acaso ahora te dedicas a golpearme?!!-

Yusuke lo ignoró y adelantándose se dirigió a Kagura con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-Un momento, ¿dijiste que todos en tu familia utilizan fuego?¿Cómo es qué el tuyo es diferente que el de Hiei?-

Hiei emitió un gruñido.

Kagura emitió una risita un tanto divertida por las ocurrencias del ningen.

Era vago y ocioso suponer que todos en su familia poseían los mismos poderes.

-Pues no, no todos nosotros tenemos los mismos poderes, el mío sirve para curar y para matar, son cosas muy opuestas, pero es muy útil. El único problema es que para utilizar el fuego azul tengo que utilizarlo en algo, por ejemplo mis dagas y cuchillos, porque me mataría si lo uso directamente a través de mi. Los cuchillos y las dagas son muy útiles para mis propósitos porque pueden matar desde cierta distancia y aunque no tienen mucho alcance y no sirven en un combate directo.-

La chica concluyó a la vez que les mostraba su larga colección de dagas y cuchillos.

Hiei la observó callado, no le gustaba la idea de que aquella chica estuviese comprometida con él, ¿quién había sido el estúpido que había arreglado todo eso?.

Kurama frunció el ceño y preguntó:

-¿Cómo es qué pudiste vencer a ese youkai?-

Kagura adquirió una expresión de seriedad en el rostro que la hizo ver más madura.

-Siempre resulta difícil vencer a youkais como estos, porque distraen a sus oponentes con esa especie de marionetas para distraer a parte de sus oponentes, cuando son muchos, mientras que él lucha con uno sólo, concentrándose en debilitar su poder y sus ataques. Yo nada más puede vencerlo, porque no sabía que estaba ahí, no podía concentrarse en debilitar mis ataques si no sabía que iba a atacarlo.-

Kagura volvió a sonreír y miró a Hiei sintiéndose verdaderamente orgullosa.

-Me alegra por fin haberte encontrado primo-

Y sin más se abalanzó hacía Hiei y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara parecían estar conteniendo la risa al ver a Hiei con esa expresión desconcertada en el rostro, que ahora había tomado un color rojizo.

-....Quítate.....Kagura...-

Kagura obedeció a su primo y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Sabes que te quiero Hiei?-

-Hn-

-Pues te quiero mucho, Hiei-san...-

Kagura volvió a abrazar a Hiei, lo quería, ¿podría Hiei imaginarse cuánto había estado buscando para encontrarlo?

Su familia se podría muy contenta de que Hiei estuviese vivo, es más, en cuanto lo supieran, todos estarían pensando en el compromiso que se habían prometido ambos al nacer.

-¡¡Ya te dije que te quites!!-

Kagura se quitó como quien no quiere la cosa. ((N/A: mmm, no se, expresión muy mía, pero no se usa mucho, es como decir q....no quiere la cosa!! Jeje ¬¬U))

Kagura, Kurama, Kuwabara volvieron al ningenkai con un Hiei muy enojado.

Simplemente no podía creer que tendría que luchar al lado de esa entrometida que para mal de males, era su prima.

Al llegar al ningenkai, Kuwabara se despidió de todos porque tenía que ir a ver a Yukina para arreglar el casamiento que se haría el próximo mes. ((N/A: pobre Yukina! T.T, yo desearía q nunca!))

Entre tanto Yusuke se despidió para arreglar una cuestión, según él, muy importante con Kaiko, ya que habían tenido una discusión muy mala la anterior semana.

Así que a Hiei y a Kagura no les quedó más que quedarse con Kurama en la ausencia de Shiori, que en ese momento se encontraba de viaje.

Kagura tomó a Hiei del brazo con aire inocente y alegre.

Una chica que allí pasaba se rió, se adelantó hasta donde estaba Kurama, y le preguntó con aire divertido.

-Hola Shuichi, ¿quiénes son tus amigos? Hacen buena pareja.-

La chica rió y Hiei sintió deseos de matarla.

Kurama sonrió, y le dijo muy bajito para que Hiei no lo escuchase.

-Pues si que Tienes razón...-

-¡¡¡Kurama que acabas de decir!!-

Kurama negó con la cabeza y agitó sus manos nerviosamente.

-¡Nada Hiei!-

Hiei volvió a guardar la katana, y Kagura sonrió ante el comentario.

¡¡Qué chica tan agradable!!

Cuando llegaron ya era muy tarde y se dispusieron a dormir, y Kurama agradeció tener siempre dos sacos de dormir en su casa, por si acaso...

A la mañana siguiente Hiei se despertó, y sin avisar a nadie, salió por la ventana abierta mientras todos dormían.

Hiei estaba preocupado por su hermana.

¿¿Cómo podía casarse con un idiota como Kuwabara??

-Buenos días Hiei-san.-

Hiei se sobresaltó, porque no era su hermana, si no su prima, y sin embargo por un momento creyó que era Yukina quien le hablaba.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Pues te ayudo, los primos deben ayudarse unos a otros...-

-Bueno, yo no quiero que me ayuden...-

En eso, Yukina parece, y los mira confundida, pero luego oculta una risita.

Hiei se cruza de brazos con una expresión casi fastidiada.

-Buenos días Hiei-san.- Yukina les sonrió a ambos- ¿Y tú eres?-

-Su prima...-

Kagura contestó con una frialdad que no era propia de ella.

¿Qué le sucedía?

¿Tenía....eso que los ningens le dicen celos?

¿Y además quién era la chica, la tal Yukina?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre, es Kagura, y si prefieren lo dejo sólos, para que hablen con más libertad acerca de cosas que yo no debería saber...-

Dijo arrugando la nariz, y apretando los puños.

Se alejó hacía la casa de Yusuke.

El chico le agradaba, y necesitaba que alguien la escuchase, probablemente Kurama estuviese en ese instituto al que los ningens asisten para estudiar, pero Urameshi tenía fama de escaparse a clases.

Se alejó apretando los dientes, ¿cómo podía ser qué Hiei hablase con esa chica después de que ella le dijese que lo quería?

Luego se detuvo a pensar.

¿O era qué Hiei no le quería?.

No, tenía que volver, no podía dejar a Hiei así.

Así que volvió.

-Hermano, se que no quieres que me case, pero yo lo quiero...-

-Hn...-

Kagura se detuvo, saboreó el momento, ¿sus oídos habían escuchado bien? ¿le había llamado hermano? ¿se casaría pronto?.

Se veía a la legua que Hiei no la quería de la manera que había pensado, nunca se había imagina aquello.

Eso no cambiaría que la chica le agradase más, porque era una koorime, las koorime eran las que habían condenado a un miembro de su familia a la muerte, y eso no lo perdonaría jamás.

Pero enterarse de una noticia tan suculenta de boca de la pequeña koorime era magnífico.

Así que apareció por detrás de los arbustos con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Hola de nuevo, ¿hablaron?, disculpa Hiei, pero me gustaría hablar unos segundos a solas con Yukina-san.-

Hiei se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor Hiei-san....-suplicó Yukina, Hiei se alejó gruñendo y bajo protesta y Kagura se dirigió al templo con Yukina con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Al día siguiente todos se extrañaron de la sonrisa de Kagura, inmensa, triunfal, mientras que Yukina, parecía estar muy, temerosa por así decirlo.

¿Qué habría echo Kagura?.

Todos se habían reunido, porque Yukina estaba en peligro, ya que pensaban que unos youkais enemigos de Hiei planeaban secuestrarla.

Pero Kagura no parecía importarle, así que cuando todos después de discutirlo se hubieran ido, Kurama miró a Kagura con seriedad y le preguntó.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-¡Es verdad! ¡¿qué le has hecho?!-

Hiei gritó con fuerza, ¿qué rayos le había pasado a su hermana?

Pero aún así, Kagura sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pronto lo sabrían.

N/A: bien, espero que les haya gustado este capi, a mi me gustó muchio escribirlo y poner celosa a Kagura, para todas las que dijeron que Kagura se enamoraba de Hiei tenían razón!!

Bueno, este es el segundo capi, que espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews, please,

Nasaki


	3. Remordimientos

Bueno, el tercer capi por fin, espero que sea de su agrado, que dejen reviews porque me levantan el ánimo y que lo disfruten mucho. ((Este tercer capi tardó un poco, pero es que estaba un poco ocupada con otros de mis fics, y además se me estaban acabando las ideas, jeje, así que gomen por la demora.))

DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece ((una vez más lástima T.T)) y este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Querida Prima: Capítulo 3: _Remordimientos_

Kagura volvió a darse vuelta entre las sábanas con un sentimiento de culpa horrible persiguiéndola en su mente, donde Yukina era secuestrada, y Hiei nunca volvía a dirigirle la palabra, bueno, al menos lo primero eran nada más pesadillas, que esperaba, no se volviesen realidad. En cambió, Hiei, si que no le dirigía la palabra, ya llevaban dos días prácticamente desde que no se hablaban, desde que ella había negado que le hubiese echo algo a Yukina.

Bueno, ella había tratado de asustarla en un principio, lo recordaba, pero nunca hubiese esperado que los temores de la koorime se volviesen realidad, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla, estúpida culpa.

((Flash Back))

Kagura le sonrió a Yukina con verdadera complicidad.

¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de té Kagura-san?. – Kagura negó con la cabeza y Yukina volvió a sonreírle de esa manera que siempre sonreía que hacía pensar a Kagura que Yukina seguía siendo tan inocente como lo había sido de niña. Demasiado inocente, pensó con amargura, ya que su niñez no había sido todo lo feliz que hubiese deseado que fuera.

¿De qué es lo que quería hablarme Kagura-san?. –Kagura se volvió hacia Yukina y entrecerró la mirada.

¿Eres la hermana de Hiei verdad?. – Yukina asintió con verdadera felicidad y Kagura se estremeció al pensar que le haría daño a alguien tan inocente e ingenua, sacudió su cabeza como si de esa manera pudiese evitar esos pensamientos y se obligó a continuar.

Debes de conocerlo mucho, Yukina. –

Yukina negó con la cabeza.

En verdad hasta hace muy poco yo no sabía que Hiei-san era mi hermano. –

Vaya, entonces debes de tener mucho miedo, ¿no es así?. –preguntó Kagura como quien no quiere la cosa, luego se tapó la boca con ambas manos, como si acabase de decir algo que no debía decir, y secretamente se felicitó a si misma, debería haber sido actriz.

Yukina se mostró confundida.

¿Por qué debería Kagura-san?. –

Kagura sonrió pensando en que Yukina confiaba demasiado en gente que no conocía bien, como ella, era simplemente una ilusa y una confiada, ella ya no tenía ningún remordimiento.

Deberías tener miedo porque Hiei tiene muchos enemigos. –

Yukina negó con la cabeza, mientras que Kagura se quedaba helada, esperando que todos sus planes no se vinieran debajo de esa manera.

Ya hemos combatido contra muchos de sus enemigos, en realidad, y a todos los hemos vencido, no hay de que preocuparse, ahora el ningenkai esta completamente en paz. –replicó Yukina con un tono alegre mientras que se servía té.

Tu hermano tiene muchos más enemigos de los que crees, y no les importa si el ningenkai esta en orden o si hay youkais de por medio, ellos lo único que quieren es destruirlo. Además, ni siquiera Hiei sabe o recuerda quienes son. ¿Comprendes- Kagura respondió con tonos bastante altos como si de eso dependiese su vida.

Yukina asintió, y Kagura suspiró de alivio.

Comprendo, no quiero que mi hermano sea lastimado, pero él es fuerte, estoy segura de que los vencerá a todos. –respondió Yukina quien apenas parecía algo alterada con la información que acababa de recibir.

Tengo entendido Yukina que te casarás pronto. –dijo Kagura a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su té que la koorime le había servido tan amablemente.

Así es. –

Eso me preocupa bastante Yukina, créeme que yo lo único que quiero es que tú y Hiei sean felices, no creo que si te casas Hiei sea muy feliz. –replicó, a la vez que dejaba su taza ya vacía sobre la mesa.

Bueno, mi hermano y yo ya hemos discutido acerca de eso, Kagura-san, Hiei está de acuerdo con que yo elija casarme con quien crea conveniente. –

Créeme que Kuwabara no es conveniente, tu eres la hermana del "Niño Prohibido" pero si te casas con Kuwabara, no sólo tratarán de hacerte daño a ti, si no que también querrán hacerle daño a Kuwabara, recuerda que son enemigos de Hiei, si descubren eso nunca podrás perdonártelo, porque Hiei es capaz de salvarte, pero, ¿qué tal si no puede salvar a tu futuro esposo, a Kazuma Kuwabara?. –preguntó Kagura a la vez que agudizaba la mirada y la dirigía hacia la koorime quien la miraba completamente asustada.

¡Eso nunca!. ¡Prefiero no casarme con Kazuma que arriesgarme a que le hagan daño!. –dijo Yukina entre sollozos desesperados. Kagura nada más asintió mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia afuera con rapidez, donde la noche ya había caído sobre ellos hace tiempo, y donde las estrellas brillaban muy intensamente. Suspiró, las estrellas podían ser hermosas pero para aquellos que estaban sumergidos en la oscuridad, estas estaban muy por encima de ellos.

((Fin del Flash Back))

Kagura volvió a acomodarse, sin lograr ahuyentar sus pensamientos de culpa, eso era completamente estúpido, ella lo sabía, no había tenido ningunos remordimientos cuando se lo dijo a Yukina, pero al parecer, cuando Hiei había dejado de hablarle ...

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras contenía sus lágrimas. Entonces había sido por Hiei, ella le había echo un favor, un gran favor, se veía a la legua que Hiei detestaba a Kuwabara, y sin embargo ...

Se levantó y se vistió con sus vestimentas azules, y se volvió a recoger el cabello, y sigilosamente, sin despertar a nadie, se fue por la ventana que siempre permanecía abierta, un gran error, pensó mientras que desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke caminaba hacia la casa de Kaiko, si, ya sabía que esa era una gran estupidez de su parte, eso era verdad, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Kaiko. En realidad, no sabía bien que era lo que sentía por ella, pero debía de ser algo muy importante como para ir a buscarla para hablar justamente a las tres de la mañana de un sábado.

Caminó con dificultad por entre las calles embadurnadas de barro, por entre la noche tormentosa, por entre la estúpida neblina que no le favorecía nada, ya que presentía que se toparía con alguien en cualquier momento sin poder evitarlo con esa tonta niebla.

Y así fue, en realidad, ese día no estaba de muy buen humor como para explicaciones ni para disculpas, así que trató de pasar de largo por al lado de quien fuese quien se había chocado con él y se había caído en las mojadas y embadurnadas calles.

¡Ten más cuidado ningen!. –Yusuke se obligó a parar, ¿le habían llamado ningen?. Esa voz sonaba a Hiei, parecía a Hiei, se sentía como Hiei.

¿Hiei?. –

¡Bingo!.

Si, estúpido, mejor que me ayudes a levantarme si no ...-

¿Si no que?. –lo desafió, aunque no estaba seguro de que Hiei no lo ahorcase en ese preciso momento.

Hiei agudizó la mirada, si no fuera porque ese ningen era útil para el Reikai y no se le permitía hacerle daño a prácticamente nadie en el ningenkai ...

Bueno, hay una opción, eso si quieres un funeral y un ataúd cómodo. –respondió Hiei con frialdad, y Yusuke tragó saliva mientras que lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Hiei se limpió un poco sus ropas que estaban completamente cubiertas de barro y totalmente mojadas.

Y dime, ¿qué se supone que haces ahora en la calle a las tres de la mañana cuando podrías estar durmiendo plácidamente?. ¿Ah?. –preguntó Yusuke, muerto de curiosidad, aunque en el fondo, supiese cual sería la respuesta por parte del youkai de fuego.

Nada que te importe ... –respondió con sequedad, y Yusuke frunció el ceño.

Bueno, para mí eso suena como si estuvieses buscando a algo o "alguien". –dijo Yusuke acentuando mucho ese "alguien" a la vez que tosía un poco disimuladamente, y su tos sonaba un poco como a "_Kagura_".

¡Eso es algo que no te importa!. –

Bueno, si la estás buscando, está en mi casa. –respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, así, que a Hiei le agradaba Kagura, vaya, eso era un descubrimiento realmente sorprendente, él no creía que a ese youkai de fuego le hubiese agradado alguien desde que conoció a Yukina y a Kurama, sus únicos amigos, y en verdad, las únicas personas en quienes confiaba.

Hiei lo miró indeciso, en verdad, no sabía porque se había molestado nada más para buscar a esa ingrata, bueno, eso era algo que prefería que quedase sin respuesta.

-Hn ... ¿y se puede saber porque esta en TU casa?. –Hiei apenas pronunció estas palabras se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, ¿por qué había dicho eso?. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?.

Yusuke rió, de veras que debía de agradarle Kagura.

¿En verdad estás celoso Hiei?. –

No ... –Hiei se volteó mientras que caminó en la dirección contraria en la que se dirigía Yusuke, quien se quedó observándolo divertido un tiempo más.

¿Así que ESA está en tu casa?. Bueno, eso me deja mucho que desear Yusuke. –y Kaiko se fue corriendo por donde había llegado, Yusuke se volteó y trató de detenerla, hasta que llegaron hasta su casa y la tomó del brazo esperando que no se fuera.

Suéltame ... –suplicó Kaiko entre sollozos apenas audibles.

No. –Yusuke negó con la cabeza. –necesitamos hablar y aclarar esto de una vez. ¿Por qué te estás comportando de esa manera?. Kagura es nuestra compañera, ahora trabaja en el Reikai y no hay nada más que hacer, si Koenma cree que es apropiada para este trabajo y ... –

¡Suéltame!. ¡No me mientas!. ¡Esa bruja esta en tu casa por una razón Yusuke Urameshi y no me importa si es tu compañera o si trabaja para el Reikai!. –le gritó Kaiko, quien aún trataba de zafarse, pero Yusuke no la soltó, ahora comprendía en que estaba pensando Kaiko exactamente.

Kaiko, ella trabaja para el Reikai nada más porque quería pasar más tiempo con Hiei, él es su primo y ella lo quiere más de lo que te puedes imaginar. –

Ahá, y es por eso que está en tu casa, ¿verdad?. –respondió mientras que arrugaba la nariz y lo miraba con sorna.

Por supuesto que no Kaiko, ella y Hiei llevan días que no se hablan, yo la encontré en la calle, ya que Kagura decidió irse para no molestar a Hiei, le dije que no lo hiciera porque todas la necesitábamos en el equipo, y le dije que si quería podía quedarse un par de días en mi casa ... –

Kaiko frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que todo había ocurrido de esa manera?.

¿Cómo se que puedo creerte?. Además sospecho que no me dijiste todo lo que yo quería saber. –Yusuke la soltó y ella se quedó enfrente de él mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

Todo fue así ... –

((Flash Back))

Yusuke se despertó por décima vez en todo lo que quedaba de la noche, y miró el reloj que tenía en el escritorio que todavía estaba lleno de papeles, carpetas y tareas pendientes.

"_3:00" _de la mañana, vaya que era tarde, pero sin embargo se levantó, no podía soportar más, realmente tenía que hablar con Kaiko.

Así que se vistió y bajó las escaleras cuando oyó un sonido extraño cerca de la puerta de entrada, oh, bueno, no importaba, debía de ser Botan con algún informe o alguna misión del Reikai, o quizás su madre que había regresado después de una larga noche de beber y beber. O quizás ...

¿¿¿Kagura?. –preguntó incrédulo a la vez que se frotaba los ojos, la chica asintió y entró sin siquiera pedir permiso.

¡Hey!. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?. ¿No se suponía que tenías que estar en la casa de Kurama con Hiei?. ¿Ah?. –Kagura negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Debería de estar, pero es que ellos se han enojado conmigo, creen que le he hecho algo malo a Yukina. –

Yusuke la miró con seriedad a la vez que recordaba la expresión temerosa de Yukina cuando mencionaron que habían enemigos de Hiei en el ningenkai.

Pero la pregunta es, ¿le has hecho algo a Yukina?. –

Bueno, yo, creo ... –dijo a la vez que una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro, pero desapareció en seguida, no era bueno alegrarse del temor de los demás, y menos si uno lo provocaba, pensó Kagura con tristeza.

Te diré algo, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, hasta que resuelvas tus problemas con Hiei, ¿de acuerdo?. –Kagura asintió con verdadera alegría, al menos no tendría que dormir a la intemperie.

De acuerdo. –

Bueno, la verdad, es que justamente ahora me estaba yendo, pero tienes toda la casa para ti sola, así que no te preocupes si vuelvo tarde, es nada más que tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes ... –agregó mientras que abría la puerta y miraba hacia fuera, donde llovía estruendosamente.

Nos vemos Yusuke. –

Nos vemos Kagura. –

((Fin del Flash Back))

Kaiko lo miró con algo de desconfianza.

De acuerdo, te creo por esta vez, Yusuke. –este sonrió complacido, por fin podría dormir tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei se sentía furioso, la lluvia estúpida no paraba de caer y mojarlo cada vez más, y además estaba completamente sucio y cubierto de barro de cuando ese tonto ningen de nombre Yusuke le había echo caer.

Bueno, por lo menos estaba cerca de la casa de ese ningen, así podría por fin ajustar cuentas con su "prima". Así que cuando por fin llegó a la casa de Urameshi, como le gustaba llamarle ese deforme de Kuwabara, se encontró con la puerta cerrada, así que se dispuso a buscar alguna ventana abierta, algún lugar por donde poder entrar.

Nada.

¡Vaya que le había sido útil Yusuke!. ¿Para que le decía que Kagura estaba en su casa si no había ninguna forma de entrar?. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?.

Y como ninguna puerta ni ventana ni nada en ese estúpido lugar podría dejarle alguna posibilidad de poder entrar, utilizó un recurso tonto y desesperado que a los ningen les gusta decir "llamar a la puerta" lo cual es algo también muy estúpido ya que uno no llama a la puerta si no a quien este detrás de esta.

Como sea, dentro se oyó una voz femenina que respondía:

¡Ya voy!. – se oyó un sonido desesperante de las llaves dando vueltas en la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió dejándole ver una Kagura muy sorprendida.

¿Hiei?. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. –preguntó a la vez que le abría la puerta y lo dejaba entrar.

¿Qué crees?. Vine a buscarte. Y ahora que te encuentro, ¿podrías decirme de una buena vez porque te fuiste de la casa de Kurama?. –

Kagura se mordió el labio inferior.

La verdad es que yo pensaba que estaban enojados conmigo, por lo que le hice a ... –

¿A Yukina?. –preguntó Hiei a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

Si ... –Kagura agachó la cabeza, mientras que una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro y caía en el suelo.

Hn, ya no tiene importancia, Yukina está bien, ella me dijo lo que le habías dicho, ni creas que me importa si se casa o no con ese imbécil de Kuwabara, que haga lo que quiera. –respondió Hiei encogiéndose de hombros, Kagura levantó la cabeza y asintió.

Kagura estaba segura de que esa era la forma que Hiei seguramente tendría de disculparse, o algo como eso y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Gracias, Hiei, gracias por perdonarme. –

Hn ... –dijo Hiei a la vez que se separaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Da igual, ahora vamonos. –

Kagura asintió.

Esta bien, primo ... –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, eso es realmente un buena noticia. –concluyó Kurama a la vez que los miraba por unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia el desayuno de nuevo.

Eh, Kurama, ¿crees que podrías apurarte con esos huevos?. –preguntó Hiei. ((N/A: desayunan huevos? de que mundo vienen? o.o?))

Si, pero espérate un poco más Hiei. – respondió Kurama desde la cocina, y Kagura sonrió. Ella hubiese querido preparar el desayuno, pero no sabía cocinar nada realmente y no esperaba que Hiei y Kurama muriesen envenenados o algo como eso.

Hiei gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, no deberían haberle contado lo que había pasado la noche anterior, era terriblemente vergonzoso.

Hn ... –

Ya voy Hiei, espérate unos segundos más. –

Hn ... –

Kagura los miró sorprendida, ¿cómo era que Kurama había entendido a Hiei si este no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra?.

¿Sucede algo Kagura?. –

Kagura negó con la cabeza y los miró algo extrañada, pero prefirió no decir nada, en fin, de todas formas, Kurama y Hiei habían sido amigos de hace mucho tiempo, que se entendiesen a la perfección. La noche anterior Hiei al parecer la había perdonado por haberle causado daño a Yukina, pero aún así no parecía tratarlo con más consideración que a un chicle en el zapato, como sea, algo era algo, y que la hubiese perdonado era al menos una señal de confianza.

No, nada, gracias por preguntar Kurama. –respondió a la vez que sonreía.

Hn ... ¿puedes apurarte Kurama?. No quiero morir de hambre, ¿sabes?. – Hiei volvió a gruñir a la vez que se hundía en su asiento y cerraba los ojos con una expresión de impaciencia.

Ya esta. –respondió Kurama a la vez que traía el desayuno a la mesa, y para sorpresa de todos, no sólo había cocinado huevos, si no que también les había traído tostadas, jugo y otras cosas más. ((N/A: si, ya se, suena muy como los desayunos de los yanquis pero se le va a hacer, jeje, producto de mi imaginación atrofiada. U))

Kagura y Hiei se abalanzaron sobre el desayuno y en unos segundos ya se lo habían terminado todo.

Bien, pero te olvidaste de la nieve dulce, Kurama. –Kurama se contuvo la risa.

Hiei, creo que no se puede comer helado en el desayuno. –

Hiei se encogió de hombros.

¡Claro que se puede!. ¡Y se llama nieve dulce!. – respondió Hiei impaciente. Kurama iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de que Kagura ya no estaba.

¿Dónde se fue Hiei?. –Hiei hizo un gesto con la mano, como de que no tenía importancia.

Bah, dijo que se iba a disculparse con Yukina. –respondió con desgano, a la vez que se metía en la boca un gran pedazo de helado que Kurama se había apresurado a traerle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura miró una vez más el templo de la maestra Genkai, y suspiró. Pero en fin, de todas maneras todo lo que había pasado era por su culpa, así que al menos debería disculparse con Yukina.

En realidad, la idea de disculparse con Yukina no le hacía ninguna gracia, en verdad que no, bueno, Yukina era la hermana de Hiei y por lo tanto, era su prima, pero no era así como ella lo sentía. Porque Hiei era su primo, ¿no era así, y ella había ido al ningenkai nada más para encontrar a Hiei, ¿verdad?. Ella no tenía idea cuando había llegado que su primo tenía una hermana, y seguramente por eso y por la forma en la que Hiei la trataba que le había tenido tantos, ¿celos?.

Bueno, se dijo mientras tomaba aire y caminaba hacia el templo, al menos merecía unas disculpas, y eso sería todo, no era tan grave, ¿no, nada más disculparse. Se mordió el labio, ella nunca antes se había disculpado con nadie, nunca, pero no creía que fuera tan difícil, ¿o si?.

Escuchó un ruido, así que entró.

¿Yukina?. –no hubo respuesta, se encogió de hombros, eso le parecía algo extraño, pero entró de todas formas, adentro tampoco había nadie, buscase donde buscase no había nadie, y todo estaba tirado, roto, todo estaba destrozado, de repente se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba todo destruido, si no que estaba _quemado_ ...

N/A: Bueno, y aquí está el tercer capi, gomen por la demora, pero es que últimamente estuve un poco ocupada con el fic "Un pasado cercano", pero me alegra haber por fin actualizado este fic, creo que esta interesante, o al menos eso espero, pero ya se verá cuando me lleguen las reviews de este capítulo.

Ahora si, respondo reviews:

**Suisho Haruka:** La verdad ni idea de si la pondré celosa con Kurama, yo creo que te dije que sí, así que posiblemente en algún momento del fic, y mucho más en la continuación que como te dije, tendrá algo de yaoi, jeje. ((eso nada más porque este es mi primer fic sin yaoi y bueno, hubo algunas que me pidieron que la continuación tenga yaoi, así que posiblemente haga dos continuaciones, una con yaoi y otra sin yaoi))

**Anna Minamino:** ¿En serio te gusta Green Day?. ¡Que bueno!. Yo amo ese tema, es uno de los mejores en mi opinión, y si quieres te paso la letra o una pagina donde puedes encontrarla. Ok?. Y gracias por tu review.

**Nonite-chan:** ¡Holas!. Bueno, eso de que Hiei tenga una prima y que estén comprometidos un poco lo saqué de antiguas costumbre ((muy, muy antiguas)) donde era normal casarse entre primos, aunque este no será el caso ya que no tengo planeado que se casen, jeje, por algo el amor de Kagura es imposible. Bueno, y con lo demás, discúlpame, que creo que no leí todavía uno de los capis de tu fic, bueno, ya lo leeré. Y gracias por tu review!

**Misi-chan:** Ups! Creo que no pude controlarme con eso de tratar a Kuwabobo como a un chicle en el zapato, pero ya veremos, jaja. Bueno, la verdad este es mi primer fic no yaoi, inspirado en algunos fics no yaoi de la pareja HieixBotan, si ya se suena raro, pero es que hay muchos fics de esta pareja en inglés y la verdad, me gusta leer fics en inglés de ves en cuando. Y bueno con eso de ser fan de Kuwabobo, jeje, creo que no te lo dije, pero es posible que haya más locas como tú en el mundo, jaja. ((Sory, pero es que Kuwabobo me parece medio ... bobo, jaja)) Bueno, besos, gracias por tu review. Matta ne!

**Papafrita-girl:** Buenas!. Sory por no enviarte reviews en tu fic, pero es que estoy media ocupada, pero juro dejarte reviews ((palabra)). Bueno, espero que este tercer capi también haya quedado interesante, jeje, y ya terminé de leer recién, el tercer capi de tu fic, y por favor envíame una imagen de la chica del fic, ok?. Bueno, besos, gracias por tu review.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, jeje, gracias por dejar reviews!

Mjane: Ni modo, creo que las dejan porque te tienen lástima ... ¬¬U

Yo: ah! Si, ella es mi alter-ego, se llama Mjane y es un verdadero fastidio, así que no le hagan caso, eh?

Mjane: Hey!. ¡Que yo no soy ningún fastidio!. . 

Yo: Si, si, como sea, da lo mismo ...

Mjane: que no!

Yo: que si!

Mjane: eres insoportable.

Yo: si, si, lo que digas ...

Mjane: T-T, nadie me comprende.

Bueno, mejor dejémoslo así, jeje, bueno, gracias por dejar review, y si están leyendo este capi, no se olviden de dejar reviews, no es una orden, pero de veras que me haría feliz ver que a ustedes les gusta el fic.

Mjane: Seguro ...

Yo: cállate!

Bueno, mejor lo dejamos así, jeje, U.

Sayonara!

Nasaki


	4. Una ¿historia?

Notas de la autora: bueno, el cuarto capítulo después de tanta espera, disfrútenlo.

Querida Prima: Capítulo 4: _Una ... ¿historia?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-. No fue mi culpa. Cuando yo llegué, ya estaba todo quemado. ¡Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke!. ¡Créanme!. –la chica de cabellos azules miró directamente hacia Kurama y Yusuke, implorando su comprensión. Kurama cerró los ojos, y Yusuke cerró los puños. Hiei extrañamente no dijo nada.

-.Eso ya lo sé baka. –repuso Hiei con tono indiferente. Kuwabara entró en la habitación con esa cara de no entender nada y con dos pastelillos, uno a medio comer, y otro casi acabado, en las dos manos. Yusuke al verlo le golpeó "suavemente" la cabeza.

-. ¿Cómo qué tu lo sabías?. –pregunta Kagura, sus ojos se abren mucho. ¿Hiei sabe acaso quien hizo tal cosa?. Kurama cierra los ojos. No estaba en absoluto sorprendido, Yusuke y Kuwabara parpadearon más de una vez. Con esa cara de "mi-no-entender".

-.Sospecho que hay una historia. ¿No es así Hiei?. –preguntó Kurama abriendo los ojos mientras que miraba a Hiei con curiosidad. Yusuke arqueó las cejas. ¿Una historia?. Dejó de golpear a Kuwabara, a quien por cierto se le habían caído todos los pastelillos y los miraba en el suelo desesperado. Kagura, se encogió de hombros, y se inclinó hacia delante, con una expresión de estar muy interesada.

-.Una historia ... –repitió Hiei, mientras que se apoyaba en el alfeizar de la ventana sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en él ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hiei miró hacia donde estaba la chica y gruñó. Ya tenía suficiente de esa tonta que siempre estaba diciéndole que hacer. Los demás ladrones y asesinos estaban dormidos, la chica no, lo miraba casi desafiante porque conocía muy bien a su compañero y sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer cuando se daba la oportunidad._

_Antes de que Hiei desenfundara la espada, la chica se rió y dio media vuelta para marcharse, Hiei aprovechó la oportunidad, y la hirió en brazo y después huyó._

_Hiei estaba corriendo, y la chica lo seguía. Los cabellos de ambos chicos eran negros y se confundían fácilmente por entre los árboles. La chica era rápida y aunque Hiei también, había tropezado con una de las ramas. La tormenta la había roto y Hiei había resbalado._

_La chica tomó la mano de Hiei y lo arrastró arriba, le pegó en el rostro, y se cubrió mejor la herida de su brazo. Hiei había tratado de decir algo, pero la chica hizo una señal para callarlo._

_-.Nada más no le digas a nadie lo que hiciste, por hoy te perdono la vida. –la chica a pesar de tener la misma edad de Hiei, era muy fuerte y conocía mejor las reglas en las que vivían, y lo había perdonado. Desapareció al instante. Hiei no dijo nada._

_Que humillante, vencido por una mujer, no, ni siquiera, una chica que apenas llegaba a los 14, eso era terriblemente patético. La lluvia lo mojaba, pero a Hiei no le importaba. La chica era la más desafiante del grupo, y nadie se atrevía a contradecirla a excepción de Hiei._

_Se dio vuelta, quería irse, pero al mirar abajo sintió un ruido. Más bien alguien, lo reconoció al instante, ese era el que todos llamaban Youko Kurama, ese era. Estaba acompañado, todos sus acompañantes corrían a paso ligero a través de la lluvia._

_Youko no dijo nada miró hacia arriba, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte, cuando sintió que las hojas de los árboles se movían casualmente por el viento, lo siguió._

_Hiei sintió la presencia del youko más de cerca, cada vez más cerca hasta que unas manos frías rodearon su cuello. No trató de resistirse al repentino ataque, sino que sostuvo la mirada de su oponente, esperando. Sus poderes no estaban del todo desarrollados ni tenía un completo control sobre ellos, estaba mojado y cansado y el Youko no._

_Youko miró a Hiei y lo soltó, este no dijo nada. El Youko hizo una seña con la cabeza y ambos bajaron del árbol. Youko Kurama miró a Hiei largo y tendido antes de emitir su juicio. Cuando se preparó para hablar, Hiei arqueó las cejas._

_-.Así que TÚ eres el niño prohibido. –Hiei asintió con desgano, mientras lo miraba desafiante, sabía que su destino no estaba en sus manos en ese momento y se decidió a tomar la palabra, ya que en eso sabía exactamente como convencer a un Youko. Tesoros ... promesas de tesoros._

_-.Si. Soy ... –dijo, deteniéndose para quitar la mano del Youko de su hombro. -. Soy ... tengo algo que podría interesarte. –dijo al fin. El Youko abrió repentinamente los ojos bastante interesado, mientras jugueteaba con un anillo recientemente robado y miraba la hiruiseki de Hiei._

_-.De acuerdo. –dijo con una sonrisa. Hiei lo miró como si no le importase pero si le importaba, sólo esperaba que no lo matara, o que al menos no sintiese nada cuando los demás lo descubriesen. Así Hiei comenzó a guiar al youko por entre la arboleda. Había dejado de llover pero estaba nublado, la niebla impedía ver con claridad._

_Hace apenas un día que el grupo de ladrones había encontrado un tesoro, bastante grande considerando las circunstancias. La chica, Yui, lo había encontrado a la orilla de un lago, era de un youkai, no les había dicho como lo había conseguido sin pelear y marcharse sin ningún rasguño. _

_Pero a los ladrones no les importaba y festejaron igual la llegada de su tesoro. Hiei condujo al Youko, y se adelantó unos pasos, ya que era algo más ligero y rápido que el Youko, pero este le seguía a pasos silenciosos y cuando llegaron nadie notó sus presencias._

_-.Allí es. –cuando Hiei acabó de decir esto, Youko ya no estaba, Hiei permaneció observando mientras los demás atacaban, Hiei no salió, observó desde la distancia como mataban a sus compañeros y robaban todo el tesoro. La chica gritaba tan alto, estaba furiosa, no con el Youko, si no con él._

_-.¡Te juro que voy a volver a verte Hiei!. ¡Me las pagaras!. -dijo muy seria cuando Youko le pegó y le dijo que se calle, obviamente él no la soportaba. La chica se escapó, se zafó del agarre de los compañeros de Youko y huyó. Hiei bajó con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro._

_-.Somos parecidos, pero no te acerques niño prohibido, que aún así no somos iguales, aún ... –dijo Youko con frialdad, Hiei comprendió e hizo un ademán con la cabeza, mientras quemaba algo distraídamente. Youko no dijo nada, le pareció extraña la actitud del youkai._

_-.Sabes ... una vez me dijeron que el infierno era para los traidores que se amotinan. Si es así, nos veremos pronto. –reflexionó Youko. –Tal vez ... en otra vida. –_

_-.Puede ser ... –dijo Hiei quedamente y desapareció rápidamente. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama abrió bien grandes los ojos cuando terminó de escuchar, en gran parte, era uno de los causantes un gran problema. Yusuke permaneció callado, como si estuviese reflexionando y Kuwabara continuó quejándose en silencio y recogiendo los pastelillos del suelo. Pero Kagura se adelantó hasta Hiei.

-. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que fue esa chica?. –Hiei la miró, arqueó las cejas, y dio un paso hacia delante, para que su voz se escuchase un poco más clara y fuerte que las de los demás.

-.Porque según el Reikai ... –pero se calló en cuanto vio a Koenma aparecer de la nada frente a ellos con un rostro serio y callado. -. Porque el Reikai investigó, ella no está muerta, pero es una "sombra". –

Al oírlo todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, hasta Kuwabara dejó de prestarle atención a la comida aún desparramada en el suelo para mirar a Hiei y a Koenma.

-.¿Qué son las sombras?. –preguntó Yusuke dejando en paz a Kuwabara que no dejaba de lamentarse de sus desgracias.

-.Son youkais convertidos en esclavos por otros youkais de clase desconocida que aún no hemos identificado. Estos youkais les prometen cumplir todos sus deseos si se unen a ellos. Primero los matan, pero al estar bajo su poder siguen viviendo mientras le pertenezcan. Si dejasen de ser sombras, no se que serían. Son algo así como marionetas de estos youkais, Yusuke. –dijo Koenma tristemente, recordando que muchos youkais de clase B habían consentido ser sólo unas "sombras".

Yusuke miró a todos decididamente, y se paró de un salto, Kuwabara olvidó sus penas por la comida en el suelo y también se incorporó, Kurama se decidió por imitar a Yusuke y recompensar el daño y se paró con ellos. Kagura y Hiei permanecían pensativos.

-.Vamos. Los derrotaremos y recuperaremos a Yukina. –sentenció Yusuke llenó de alegría y emoción, ya que las misiones siempre lograban captar su atención.

-.Opino igual que Yusuke. Después de todo, yo fui uno de los culpables. –dijo mirando a Hiei, ciertamente con cargo de conciencia. Hiei se levantó despacio.

-.Ya qué. –dijo con desgano y se unió al grupo.

-.¿Qué?. ¿Ahh?. ¡Ah si!. ¡Yukina!. Entonces no queda otra manera, YO la rescataré. –dijo Kuwabara apenas dándose cuenta del asunto, pero con infinita seriedad al mencionar a su "amada". Kagura rió por momentos y se incorporó para acompañar a los demás.

-.Si todos están de acuerdo entonces yo también los ayudaré. –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hiei, este volteó el rostro y Kurama apenas contuvo su risa.

Koenma miró a todos apreciando el resultado. Se levantó con el rostro serio y después sonrió, para sorpresa de todos.

-.Yo también voy a ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda. –acordó decididamente, todos se sonrieron, todos menos Hiei, quien aún estaba muy preocupado por el bienestar de su hermana. ¿Estaría bien?. Había algo, esa chica ... ¿acaso alguien más la obligaba a hacer todo eso o estaría feliz de hacerles daño?. Tal vez cuando había ido a buscar el tesoro, cerca del lago, tal vez alguien ...

_... La chica, Yui, lo había encontrado a la orilla de un lago, era de un youkai, no les había dicho como lo había conseguido sin pelear y marcharse sin ningún rasguño. _

_... sin ningún rasguño ..._

Kurama también estaba bastante pensativo, eso de que la chica había secuestrado por si sola a Yukina no encajaba. ¿Cómo podría una sombra vengarse de alguien ella sola?. Tal vez, no era ella, si no ese alguien que lo controlaba, por alguna razón odiaba a Hiei, y si odiaba a Hiei y sabía del motín del Youko, también lo odiaría a él. Pero lo extraño de todo, es que justamente a él no le había causado ningún daño ...

Hiei cerró los ojos, y salió por la ventana.

_¿Qué te han hecho Yukina?._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-. Vamos no queda tiempo. ¡Levántate torpe!. –dijo la figura encapuchada a otra que yacía en el suelo. Cuando se bajó la capucha, tenía el cabello negro y corto, increíblemente liso que le caía ligeramente sobre los hombros. Podría decirse que era normal, excepto su piel que era demasiado blanca y sus ojos grises que siempre parecían estar ausentes.

-.Ya voy Yui. –respondió casi tímidamente el chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, en cuanto se bajó su capucha se pudo ver en seguida un rostro de facciones afiladas, y su cabello rubio estaba atado cuidadosamente en una larga trenza. No era en absoluto tan pálido como Yui, ni era igual que ella, pero la desgracia del destino había querido que fueran hermanos.

La chica Yui no contestó, se dio la vuelta y cargó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Yukina ella sola, caminando despacio pero a un ritmo constante y continuado. El chico, de nombre Tatki la siguió, con las piernas cansadas, tratando de seguirle el paso.

No sería normal ver una caravana como esta así que era de suponerse que estaban en el Makai. Oyeron un ruido, Yui fue la primera que lo escuchó, casi sin que su hermano lo viera, había lanzado un dardo a uno de los árboles y un youkai había caído. Las copas de los árboles se movieron con el viento y Yui siguió caminando.

Tatki, no satisfecho comenzó a buscar con la mirada por todos los lugares, pero Yui negó con la cabeza.

-.No seas tonto Tatki, se han ido todos en cuanto murió el primero. –dijo para reanudar su marcha y acomodarse a Yukina en la espalda de la manera menos amable que pudiese haber.

-. Pero irán a contarles ... – dijo Tatki frunciendo el ceño.

-.Y qué, eso no nos importa, la orden fue traerla. –dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras. El chico miró con sorpresa a su hermana mayor, pero calló en seguida.

-.Sabes, desde que eras una ... "sombra" no puedo hablarte. –La chica asintió.

-.Tienes razón hermano, hablar es una pérdida de tiempo. – respondió cortante, Tatki no habló más en todo el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.Bien, esto es lo que haremos. –dijo Yusuke decididamente tomando cartas en el asunto.

-.Tú Hiei ... –dijo señalándolo. -. ... vas a tratar de comunicarte por Yukina por medio de tu jagan. -.Hiei negó con la cabeza. -. ¡Vamos!. ¡Hay que intentar algo!. –dijo Yusuke.

-.Yo iré a investigar un poco más sobre lo sucedido. –decidió Koenma. -.Es lo menos que puedo hacer. –agregó sonriendo.

-.Yo iré al Makai, tal vez Yomi o Mukuro sepan algo de lo sucedido. –aclaró Kurama, con esa expresión que se ve en su rostro cada vez que piensa en los muchos errores que cometió el Youko. Ni siquiera sabía que había conocido a Hiei en otra vida y si podía arreglar todas las cosas que había echo.

-.Yo voy a buscar consejo. –dijo Kagura sonriente. Cuando dijo esto todos la miraron con cara de no entender nada. -.Quiero decir, que voy a preguntarle a Sukume. –en este punto de la conversación nadie comprendía nada.

-.Verán ... –comenzó a explicar Kagura. -.Sukume es lo que podría decirse como mi yo del pasado, como sucede con Youko en Kurama. Pero lo sucedido sería completamente diferente. Ella era una humana, una descendiente de samuráis, quería obtener una piedra que la permaneciera viva por siempre. La encontró. –dijo mientras mostraba la piedra azul de uno de sus collares.

-.La piedra la mantiene viva al servicio de sus descendientes, si yo o cualquier de mi familia la convoca, ella estaría aquí de inmediato. Pero como yo soy su descendiente directa, debe obedecerme en lo que pida. –dijo. -.Aunque no siempre lo hace es útil. –

-.Ya veo ... –dijo Hiei pensativo, todos pudieron imaginar lo que estaba pensando y Kagura guardó rápidamente la piedra.

-.Eso sería bueno para nosotros Kagura, bien echo. –apremió Yusuke con entusiasmo.

-.Y yo qué. –dijo Kuwabara desde un rincón ya que nadie había vuelto a notar su presencia.

-.¿Tú?. Bueno, vas a ayudar a Koenma a investigar. Yo acompañaré a Kurama, él irá a probar suerte con Yomi y yo con Mukuro. –terminó Yusuke. Kuwabara no parecía muy contento, la investigación y los libros no eran lo suyo.

-.¿Están todos de acuerdo?. –todos asintieron. -.¡Vamos!. –dijo Yusuke y todos marcharon a hacer exactamente lo que habían prometido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: espero que hayan "saboreado" este capítulo, espero que en sus reviews me digan que creen que sucederá al próximo. Nos vemos.

Matta ne,

-.Nasaki.-

Principio del formulario


End file.
